I Am
"I Am", estilizado como "IAM" (Lit.: Eu Sou), é uma música produzida para o EP do Produce 48, 30 Girls 6 Concepts, gravada pela equipe ou sub-unidade 1AM, originalmente composta por Ye Na, Yu Jin, Ka Eun, Juri, e Yun Jin. Mais tarde, durante o show de estréia Japonesa, Won Young, Yu Jin, Eun Bi, Hye Won, Hitomi, Chae Won e Chae Yeon, sub-unidade de Gokigen Sayonara, performaram a música. Além disso, durante todo o IZ*ONE 1st Concert "Eyes On Me" 2019, a música continuou sendo performada. Áudio Produce 48 Letras ( ) ( ) pyeonhan T-shirts du baren Flat shoes yeoyuroun miso shiseoneul ppaeseo ( ) jigeumdo dareul geon eopji ( ) ( ) ( ) pyeonhan T-shirts du baren ( ) Flat shoes ( ) yeoyuroun miso shiseoneul ppaeseo ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) - Produce 48= ( ) ( ) pyeonhan T-shirts du baren Flat shoes yeoyuroun miso shiseoneul ppaeseo ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) pyeonhan T-shirts du baren Flat shoes ( ) yeoyuroun miso shiseoneul ppaeseo ( ) pyeonhan T-shirts du baren ( ) Flat shoes ( ) yeoyuroun miso shiseoneul ppaeseo ( ) ( ) ( ) - }} |coreano= Woo just feel alright 실수투성이 (왜) 눈물은 그리도 많니 (Ay) 뭐든 다 잘할 수는 없지 누구나 그런 법 다를 건 없어 나라고 특별할 것도 없는 걸 Yeah yeah yeah yeah 그래 난 좀 단순해 겉보기완 다르게 달콤한 Ice cream 한입에 기분까지 녹아 Yeah yeah yeah yeah 그래서 길을 나섰네 걱정들을 덜어내 사소한 행복이 주는 기쁨을 아니까 레몬 빛 햇살이 날 비춰 잠시 세상이 Slow motion 알아 내 기분 탓인 걸 Just feel alright 편한 T-shirts 두 발엔 Flat shoes 있는 그대로 Fine 여유로운 미소 시선을 뺏어 (뺏어) 오늘도 Fine That’s what I am, what I like 적당히 꾸미지만 날 숨기지 않아 난 That’s what I am, what I like 절대 완벽하지 않아 그런 나라도 좋아 그게 나인 걸 실수투성이 Ay 그게 나인 걸 When I was young 엉뚱한 상상해 매번 그다음 무작정 따라 해 날 따라붙던 별명은 사고뭉치 지금도 다를 건 없지 하지만 이런 나라도 이런 나라서 I love me 레몬 빛 햇살이 날 비춰 (비춰) 잠시 세상이 Slow motion (Motion) 알아 내 기분 탓인 걸 Just feel alright (Woo uh) 편한 T-shirts 두 발엔 Flat shoes 있는 그대로 Fine (Fine) 여유로운 미소 시선을 뺏어 오늘도 Fine That’s what I am, what I like 적당히 꾸미지만 날 숨기지 않아 난 That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) 절대 완벽하지 않아 그런 나라도 좋아 있는 그대로 나는 나대로 어떤 모습이든 빛날 거야 Be shine 늘 내 편이 되어서 주문을 걸어 온 세상이 나에게 맞춰 정해진 기준 따윈 없어 Oh 난 나인 걸 난 날 믿어 Am I right? I know it better 편한 T-shirts 두 발엔 (Woo) Flat shoes 있는 그대로 Fine (Fine) 여유로운 미소 시선을 뺏어 오늘도 Fine (Woo) That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) 적당히 꾸미지만 날 숨기지 않아 난 That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) 절대 완벽하지 않아 그런 나라도 좋아 그게 나인 걸 그게 나다워 Woo |português= Woo, apenas sinta-se bem Cheia de erros (por quê?) Por que você chora tanto? (ei) Você não pode ser boa em tudo Todo mundo é o mesmo, nada é diferente Eu também não sou tão especial Yeah yeah yeah yeah Sou uma menina simples Posso não parecer Mas um simples sorvete me faz feliz Yeah yeah yeah yeah Então eu sigo meu caminho Sem preocupações Eu sei que pequenas coisas são a chave para a felicidade Luz do sol cor de limão brilha em mim E o mundo está em câmera lenta Eu sei que sou só eu Apenas sinta-se bem Camiseta confortável, e sapatos baixos nos meus pés Do jeito que eu sou está ótimo Meu sorriso confiante chama a sua atenção Hoje eu estou ótima Isso é o que eu sou, o que eu gosto Mesmo toda vestida e maquiada Eu não escondo quem eu sou Isso é o que eu sou, o que eu gosto Eu não sou perfeita Mas eu ainda me amo, sou apenas eu Cheia de erros Sou apenas eu Quando eu era jovem Eu pensava em coisas bobas E eu apenas As fazia Meu apelido era encrenqueira E eu ainda sou a mesma Mais ainda É por isso que eu me amo Luz do sol cor de limão brilha em mim (brilha) E o mundo está em câmera lenta (lenta) Eu sei que sou só eu Apenas se sinta bem (woo uh) Camiseta confortável, e sapatos baixos nos meus pés Do jeito que eu sou está ótimo Meu sorriso confiante chama a sua atenção Hoje eu estou ótima Isso é o que eu sou, o que eu gosto Mesmo toda vestida e maquiada Eu não escondo quem eu sou Isso é o que eu sou, o que eu gosto (o que eu gosto) Eu não sou perfeita Mas ainda me amo Bem assim, do jeito que eu sou Eu vou brilhar não importa o quê, vou brilhar Esteja sempre ao meu lado, lançarei um feitiço O mundo vai mudar para mim Não há padrão absoluto Eu sou eu e confio em mim Estou certa? Eu sei disso melhor Camiseta confortável, e sapatos baixos nos meus pés Do jeito que eu sou está ótimo (ótimo) Meu sorriso confiante chama a sua atenção Hoje eu estou ótima (woo) Isso é o que eu sou, o que eu gosto (o que eu gosto) Mesmo toda vestida e maquiada Eu não escondo quem eu sou Isso é o que eu sou, o que eu gosto (o que eu gosto) Eu não sou perfeita Mas eu ainda me amo Sou apenas eu Isso é o que eu sou, woo }} Distribuição de Linhas IZ*ONE Produce 48 Perfil da Unidade 700px|center I Am, assim como "Gokigen Sayonara", é cantada por uma sub-unidade de 7 integrantes do IZ*ONE, sendo estas: Won Young, Yu Jin, Eun Bi, Hye Won, Hitomi, Chae Won e Chae Yeon. Tal unidade é reconhecida pelos fãs como Sayonara Unit (Coreano: 안녕팀). Relevância Teve relevância durante o IZ*ONE Japan Debut Showcase, onde performaram Gokigen Sayonara e I Am. Discografia * Suki to Iwasetai (Lado A) ::3. "Gokigen Sayonara" Integrantes * Eun Bi - Líder, Dançarina Principal, Vocalista Líder * Hye Won - Visual, Rapper Líder, Vocalista, Dançarina * Chae Yeon - Dançarina Principal, Rapper Líder, Vocalista Líder * Chae Won - Vocalista Líder, Dançarina Líder * Hitomi - Dançarina Líder, Vocalista, Rapper * Yu Jin - Vocalista Líder, Dançarina Líder * Won Young - Centro, Dançarina Líder, Vocalista, Rapper, Maknae Galeria Curiosidades * Apenas Yu Jin continuou desde a formação da performance do Produce 48. No entanto, Chae Yeon fez parte da escalação inicial de participantes, também. * Na versão do IZ*ONE, parte da música é recortada. ** Trecho recortado: :::: pyeonhan T-shirts du baren Flat shoes :::: inneun geudaero Fine (Fine) :::: yeoyuroun miso shiseoneul ppaeseo :::: oneuldo Fine :::: That’s what I am, what I like :::: jeokdanghi kkumijiman nal :::: sumgiji ana nan :::: That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) :::: jeolttae wanbyeokaji ana :::: geureon narado joa :::: inneun geudaero naneun nadaero :::: eotteon moseubideun binnal kkeoya Be shine :::: neul nae pyeoni dweyeoseo jumuneul georeo :::: on sesangi naege matchweo :::: jeonghaejin gijun ttawin eopseo :::: Oh nan nain geol nan nal mideo :::: Am I right? I know it better Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Coreanas Categoria:Versões por IZ*ONE Categoria:A a Z Categoria:30 Girls 6 Concepts